deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising
This game is friggin awesomeChuck-Greene 15:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Da duh. Of course it is! Voice acting, I had to say, was kind of cheesy though. The Yoshiman 97 00:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Expand This page needs to be expanded a little bit. Like someone should add some development stuff towards the bottom. I'd do it myself... but I don't wanna. - Ash Crimson 18:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't feel like doing it right now, maybe later. Also added expand template. The Yoshiman 97 18:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Woop... I'm so bored =[ - Ash Crimson 18:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not. Going to San Fran later today. Won't be back 'till Sunday, meaning I might be gone for the whole weekend. Thought that's worth mentioning. The Yoshiman 97 18:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Box Dan fraser was here. in deadrising 1, in the cut scene in the chopper what was in the box that fell out? Nobody knows. CrackLawliet 17:20, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Most likely just other camera equipment. Sumtaedium 21:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Scenes if you sit at press start screen I do not see this listed and also are the Characters in the scene listed or have an article, I want to clear this up. I think that it should be in a section on the article somewhere. Correct me if I am wrong about this. T-888 01:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Looks like we have a vandal, that keeps adding some uneeded info and unuseful things to the page. T-888 03:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing the plot I really like the way the Dead Rising 3 page looks currently. A detailed summary of the full canon game, with photos to help guide it along, then another section listing alternate endings and how to achieve them. I think we should do the same thing to this page and the Dead Rising 2 page. Not only do I feel it makes consistency between the trilogy of games, but it's also an easier way for visitors to find the information they're looking for. I know we already have an ending page for DR1, but if the information is here as well (At least to a lesser extent) it provides it to more people who are simply reading up on the plot. Helloivecoveredwars1 (talk) 07:33, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Are you talking strictly about plot? I had kind of looked at the game pages and thought of a layout to make them all uniform, but haven't really done so because I'm all over the place. I hadn't thought specifically about plot though, just what orders I wanted the headers to go into. I had edited the Dead Rising game page myself from it's previous version to what it is now into something I envisioned, so I'd like to keep it sort of similar to what I have now, but if you feel the page would be improved by having a more extensive plot, then I don't think that it'd hurt. I specifically created the Endings pages for each game so that they could redirect to their own pages. I much prefer to have redirects to the main pages (such as a redirect page to the 72 hour mode page with a short summary on the game page). This, I feel, makes it so that the game page isn't just one big long wall of text. I think too much text is also very intimidating to some people. That way, people can look at the game page and read about whatever they want by clicking the redirect instead of having to scroll through a mountain of text on the one page. Another option (I keep editing this, but ideas keep popping up), is that we have a synopsis/summary, and then a full plot section as well. That way, it would have both. A sweet and short summary at the top under it's own heading, with a detailed plot afterwards? Nixerix (talk) 08:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) It sounds like a great idea, only I'm not sure if Dead Rising 3 has those 72 hour mode and endings pages yet, which can be easily made. The problem is, Dead Rising 3 doesn't really have a 72 hour mode, just a story mode. Anyway, my main issue is just the lack of consistency between the DR, DR2, and DR3 pages, so regardless of what we call it there should be a "72 hour mode" like page for DR3. Then we can put the plot that's written on the page over to the new one, and replace it with a short synopsis. Helloivecoveredwars1 (talk) 17:39, January 1, 2014 (UTC) We could maybe have "story mode" instead of "72 hour mode" to make it more consistant? Nixerix (talk) 22:48, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Last words I've been recently editing the "Fictional last words in video games" page in Wikiquote, specifically the Dead Rising sections, and I don't think it's a bad idea to have them in here in separate pages. Thoughts? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 10:26, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't think that's really necessary, but it could be a cool piece of trivia I suppose. I don't think there's any harm in having it anyways. Nixerix (talk) 16:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC)